


Stay

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Child Death, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feral Behavior, First Time, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Alpha Beta Omega AU, when Arthur stumbles upon Albert in the woods he knows the omega needs protection. After a heated few days together they part ways, not thinking much of it, until Albert find the gangs hideout and he's not alone. Arthur has to make sure his family gets out of Beaver's Hollow and away from Micah, but he needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some folks on Tumblr said there's not enough a l b l o in this Fandom and I agree. I rarely write it but I thought I'd give it a try. This is probably going to be around 3 chapters long. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Tumblr: maevesdarling

It's been a few weeks after they made it off the mountains and into the Heartlands and after the Pinkertons and Cornwall found them and they had to move again, when Arthur finds himself riding back towards the vague direction. He's supposed to ride into Strawberry, a simple scouting job. Dutch had asked him to look for any Pinkertons in the area. After all he and Micah did caused quiet a stir in the small town. But Arthur never got there.

He stopped in the middle of the road, near Diablo Ridge, head snapping up. There were trees surrounding the area and the Dakota river flows steadily to his right. The scent of an omega in destress is filling his nose thrills all of sudden and he jumped off his horse before he could even register where it was coming from.

"Please, I don't have any money, I- you want some pictures maybe? I can give you some." A shrill voice says somewhere in the woods to his left and Arthur grabbed his rifle with a sigh and headed towards that direction. "Damnit Mason." He mumbled under his breath, checking his gun for ammunition. 

The stupid omega photographer was in need of his help again. After the coyote, the wolves, alligators and gravity itself he now seemed to have gotten himself into a different kind of trouble, surrounded by a couple of bandits. Several guns were drawn and pointed right at his head. Another whiff of omega scent had Arthur snarl angrily, he felt on edge and almost feard to go feral when he comes to a halt in a bush right across from where the omega is standing. They weren't mates, but the alpha had developed a soft spot for his unlucky artist friend. 

"Leave the man alone!" He shouted as he broke through the bushes, pointing the rifle right at the leader, a bulky man with little hair on his head and a meaty face. He laughed, showing off his yellow teeth. "Piss off, partner. This little bitch belongs to us now." He could see Albert swallowing nervously, his adams apple bopping, his hands grabbed his equipment so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "I said." Arthur took another step closer and made sure the bandits could see his bared fangs. "Leave the man alone or I'll shoot you." Some of the bandits, betas judging by their scent, seemed intimidated and looked at each other, unsure. But the leader, an unmated alpha, was still unimpressed. "I don't take orders from you. That omega bitch is coming with us, but if you want, I can let you have a turn when we're done in exchange for some money, how does that sound, partner?"

A shot rang through the air, blood splattered and the leader fell to the ground, a single bullet hole in his head. "Albert, down!" Was all Arthur managed to scream before he had to duck behind a large boulder, bullets ricochetting from the grey stone into the woods. Albert's horse took off and galloped towards the river as the bandits shot another round of bullets in Arthur's direction. Arthur used the moment the bandits reloaded their guns and jumped out of his hiding. He took in the scene.

It was like time had frozen. He fired. Once, twice. Two bandits fell to the ground, a third one jumped onto his horse back and took off. Arthur shot him off the horse and he landed in the dirt somewhere close to the main road. The horse disappeared into the wilderness.

When it was done he holstered his gun and hurried towards Albert. The omega was hiding behind a tree right behind his equipment. He was pale and shaking slightly but seemed fine otherwise. Arthur took him by the shoulders and gently nudged him towards his own horse. "C'mon, it's not safe out here, we gotta run." The photographer nodded, eyes slightly glazed. "Yeah, yeah we have to- wait! My equipment!" He took off again and began to pack what he could carry. Arthur groaned and helped him stash the camera and most of his equipment on his horses back. "I'm sorry girl." He apologized, patting the brown Morgan's head. Albert's own horse was still standing on the other side of the river but followed them once they came out of the wood back onto the street.

The took off, avoiding the main road as best as they could, as the sun started to set, and only stopped once the moon was out and shining above the trees. It was colder than before, they were in the Grizzlies, Arthur thought, an imaginary map in front of his eyes. He could feel the omega shiver against his back, his hands grabbed Arthur more tightly. "We should stop and camp here." The alpha decided when he saw a good spot, a small clearing deep inside the woods. They'd be hidden from preying eyes and could still easily spot anything approaching. 

Arthur set up a small tent while Albert sat on a log, his arms wrapped around himself, looking somewhere into the distance. Arthur wondered what was happening to him. He worried Albert might be hurt but he had to set up their camp first, they need a small fire for warmth. So he collected a few branches and made a fire. Only when they were both sitting in front of it did he allow himself to relax, sitting next to the omega he carefully examined him. He was fine, just a small cut on his arm when he hid in the bushes.

He handed Albert a bottle of whiskey he found stashed in his saddle bags. The man took it hesitantly from him and took a big gulp. "Thank you for saving me again mister Morgan. I- god I'm such a fool." His head sunk and his feet kicked the dirt beneath them. "It's okay Albert, I don't mind."

"You had to kill these people." He sobbed and pressed a hand against his mouth. "Because of me. Because I'm weak and- and dumb. Because they smelled that I was just an unmated omega, lost in this big country." He took another gulp. "Maybe the wolves should have gotten me." And that's when Arthur took the bottle from him and got on his knees in front of the omega. He could feel the fire warming his back and small puffs of air coming from Albert. "Hey now, don't say that." He took the photographers hands into his and tried to be gentle, tried to remember how he used to hold Eliza or Mary when they were still together, how small the woman felt against him and how soft her skin felt against his. "Please Albert. Never say that again. Your so much better than these bandits. You may not notice it, but folks like you are the ones that make the world a better place."

Albert sniffled. "Don't you mean folks like us?"

"No." Arthur withdrew his hands and for a second he felt Albert reaching out for them. "I'm not a good man."

A hand cupped his chin and lifted it so that he's staring right into Albert's dark eyes, he could see how the photographers pupils delayed slightly and the fire reflecting in them. His thumb caressed Arthur's twin scars. "You are a good man, Arthur Morgan. The best man I know."

"You don't know a lot of people then." His nose is filled with the omegas scent, rich and sweet, it clouds his brain and remembers him of something. Arthur can't quiet place it. Sometimes when John was younger, Hosea and Dutch would bring sweets with them from heists, to lighten the angry teenagers mood. Chocolate or hard candy and they'd give Arthur a handful as well. He remembers the sweet scent and thinks that the smell is kinda similar. There's something else, earthy and familiar, something that reminded him vaguely of Eliza, of coming home to a family. All he wanted to do was wrap the omega in a blanket and cuddle him, promise him that no harm will come to him, that he's with Arthur now and Arthur would take good care of him.

"I- I know you. And I know that deep down your a good person." And then he kissed Arthur. Slowly and hesitantly, their lips met butterfly light and then Arthur was pressing his hands into the photographers short dark hair, the touch erupted a moan from the omega who pulled slightly off of him. "I trust you, Arthur." The omega said rubbing his head against Arthur's scent glads and his head gets all mushy because the smell is overwhelming for a second. He wanted Albert. Wanted to take care of the omega and show him gentleness and warmth he wanted to make the photographer feel good, so he manoeuverd them into the small tent and started undressing Albert.

The green vest and shirt went first, revealing creamy fair skin underneath. He had some dark hairs on his chest and arms, much like Arthur, they were soft and Arthur took his time to nuzzle his face against the omegas chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly until the bud hardened, which had Albert squirming impatiently in Arthur's lap, he could feel the omegas arousal wetting his dark trousers and dragged a finger over Albert's front. It came off damp and Albert all but mewled at the alphas touch, his eyes pressed close. "I- My heat is due in the next few days." The photographer admits and pulls away from Arthur. "Do you still want this?"

"More than anything in this world."

The words made Arthur's stomach drop and he knew he should have told the photographer what a bad idea it was to love him, that everyone who does ends up dead, but he can't and so instead he lets his teeth scrap over the omegas skin and bites. A soft mark appears in the crook of his neck, barely visible, but Arthur plans to mark him properly once they're undressed and on top of each other.

For now he just wanted to tease him a bit, he left a couple of smaller bite marks on his throat and collarbone as well, marking his territory. Albert whimpered and moaned and let himself be spread out onto the bedroll that was originally supposed to be for just one person. The front of his trousers is soaked. Arthur quickly freed the man from his trousers and shoes before he returned to his place in Albert's lap, still fully dressed. 

"I want to see you." The omega all but pleads, his voice was deep and his breathing ragged. "I'm not much of a sight." Arthur admitted, his face heated up in shame. He knew how his body looked undressed and it wasn't pretty. "Please." Albert tried again, his hands traveled to Arthur's blue shirt, his fingers began to toy with the buttons. Arthur allowed it. He kept his hands by his side and his gaze to the ground while the omega slipped the suspenders off his shoulders, followed by the shirt. He made a small sound in the back of his throat. "Your beautiful." Albert breathed, his fingers grazed a small scar on Arthur's stomach. 

"No I'm not. I- jesus I'm covered in scars. I haven't had a proper bath in at least a week and I'm underweight. Albert I know I'm ugly you don't need to lie to me." The omegas eyes went wide. "A- Arthur what do you mean? I'm being serious, your body is marvelous." He leaves a kiss on Arthur's stomach. The angle is a bit awkward since he was still lying underneath the alpha but it was enough to send a small shiver through Arthur. "Beautiful." Another kiss, this time to his navel. He stopped at the seam of the alphas trousers. "Can I-?" 

Arthur nodded, unable to speak. He was still ashamed of his own body, but the way Albert showered him in love made him feel slightly better. 

Albert helped him out of his trousers and threw them mindlessly to the ground before he leaned down to kiss his way down Arthur's navel towards his half hard erection. The photographers dark beard tickled his skin and Arthur had to hide the small smile his touch erupted. He allowed Albert to kiss him for some time, his lips explored between Arthur's thighs. Until he reached Arthur's member and the alpha gently pulled him off. "We should stop the teasing. I-" He felt dumb saying the next words. "I want you." It sounded like one of those clique romance novels Mary Beth would read but it was true, Arthur did wanted him. Albert let himself be pulled off and into a sitting position. "Alright."

He crossed his legs awkwardly and stared at Arthur. "It's just I- I've never… I've never done this before. With anyone. And-" He trailed off, rubbing his palms against each other. "Jesus, Mason. Never?" He asked honestly surprised. The photographer stroke him off as the shy type but this? "Never." He replied. 

Arthur thought about his words for a second. About what they were doing and the possible consequences. Eliza's face came into his mind. Illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window in her shabby room. "I've never done this before." She had said and he slipped a hand underneath the betas skirt. "Me neither. But I promise I'll be gentle." Afterwards he had dressed himself and rode off, to get his head clear and when he returned, a few months later and saw the swelling of her belly he knew instantly that it was his. They had never bonded, not really. He was more like a friend to her and the child than a father, bringing some food and occasionally a toy for Isaac. But he loved them nevertheless and when they died, he felt parts of himself dying as well.

Now that he looked into Albert's dark eyes he saw the same expression on the omegas face. "I had a mate once." He admitted. "And a kid. Isaac." Albert raised an eyebrow, his mouth opened to say something. "They're both dead now." He shrugged, years of practice that concealed just how much it hurt to see their graves. "Arthur, I'm so sorry." A warm hand takes his, fingers interwine. "I don't want you to die."

"I won't. I'm alive, and so are you. And I know you'll protect me as long as I live." He's right. Arthur would do anything to keep the photographer out of harm's way. He rolled on top of Albert and cupped his cheeks with his hands. They felt warm and alive. "I love you. And I will protect you." It sounded almost like a vow and Albert breaths shakily before their lips crashed against each other, teeth scrapped chapped lips, Albert opened his mouth to allow Arthur to explore his mouth with his tongue. His erection bumped against the omegas smaller one and they both groaned loudly, heat pooling in their bellies. 

From there Arthur made quick work to kiss and nibble Albert's chest and nipples till he was breathing heavily and pleading Arthur to stop the teasing. The outlaw grinned against Albert's chest, his hand traveled down to the man's erection. He toyed with it for a moment before he went even further down and found Albert's already wet entrance. The omega flinched when he felt Arthur's finger slipping in. "Oh!" His mouth fell open and his hands grabbed the bedroll beneath them as Arthur began to slowly explore. He stretched his omega carefully, starting with one finger. He slipped easily in and out thanks to Albert's natural self lubrication. When he was sure the omega could take it, he inserted a second finger that had Albert close to screaming. He was pretty far gone already, babbling nonsense towards Arthur. The alpha smiled and patted his damp hair. "It's alright, Albert. I gotcha." 

He scissored his fingers inside Albert, stretching him some more before he was positive Albert could take him. "It's going to sting." Arthur warned him. Albert nodded, his eyes were clouded. "I know. Just- please get it over with." The photographer was practically limp underneath him, he would occasionally leave a kiss to whatever part of Arthur's body he was closest to or cradle a hand through Arthur's soft brown hair but nothing else. 

"Okay." The alpha lined himself up and pressed against Albert's entrance, slowly to give the photographer a chance to adapt to the strange new sensation. A broken moan came from Albert when he felt himself getting even more stretched than before. He pressed his eyes tightly shut, one of his hands found Arthur's and he grasped it firmly. Arthur stood still once he was completely inside the omega to let Albert adjust. The omega was tense and shaking slightly. "Relax, Albert." He leaned in close to the omegas, whispering into his ear. "I'm with you." Only when Albert was somewhat relaxed did he dare to move.

The first thrust was slow. Albert made a sound of discomfort that soon was replaced with all kinds of moans and breathless attempts to say Arthur's name. Arthur could feel how close the omega was already, he fastened his pace, thrusting into the omega until his own orgasm was slowly approaching, then he used his free hand to squeeze Albert's cock lightly. The photographer shuddered and came with a loud moan. The sight send Arthur right after him and he came deep inside Albert, his knot swoll rapidly inside the omega and soon he could feel a second orgasm approaching that had both of them gasping for air. Albert was still grabbing his hand and he squeezed when he felt Arthur shuddering and his teeth sinking into Albert's fair skin, leaving an impressive mark that would mark him as Arthur's mate to the whole world.

Afterwards, when his knot started to deflat and he had enough strength to pull out and roll off the omega, they laid next to each other, still breathing heavily. "I didn't expected it to feel like this." Albert admitted. Arthur just hummed in response, too tired to use words. "I mean I read a few book about it but, it's so different, you know-" Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace, the omegas face was nuzzled into his neck. "Mhm right. Try 't sleep." He slurred. Albert nodded. "Okay Arthur I'll try. I- Thank you, Arthur. For everything. I- I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I… I think I love you." He admitted.

"Love ya too." Arthur murmured already half asleep.

When they woke up on the next day, Albert seemed different. He felt hot and cold at the same time, a cold sweat had formed on his forehead and he was fidgeting on the bedroll. Arthur's first reaction was fear. Than he understood. Albert had started his heat. 

And so he decided to stay for a bit longer, to protect his mate. He went hunting near their little camp, made sure Albert was comfortable and helped him out with his heat as best as he could. They spend three days in the woods, three days of sleeping with a warm body next to him. Of kisses in the morning and evening and Albert telling stories about his life in the big city, about his travels so far and of all the animals he saw. Arthur stayed quiet for the most part, sometimes he would tell a story as well. Of his dog, Copper and how they played fetch in the woods and got chased by wolves, of hunting trips with Hosea and traveling through the wilderness. He leaves out the gruesome stuff, there's no need to frighten Albert.

When he's completely sure Albert's heat is over, Arthur got ready to travel again. They both knew they had to part ways eventually. Arthur had to go back to his gang and Albert had to take some more pictures before he'd eventually return to his own life. "I want to see you again." Albert admitted when he helped Arthur to stash his small tent and bedroll. "I know. I-" Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "I promise to keep an eye out for you. If you need anything, write. I'll have a feeling I'm in for more trouble but as soon as it blows over, I'll come and get you." He knew Albert only understood half of what he was saying, but that was okay. 

"I love you." He said and pressed a long passionate kiss to his mates lips. "I love you too." Albert replied and when Arthur swung himself into his saddle he waved after him and smiled sadly. "Take care, Arthur!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the second chapter, please hit me up if you would like an alternative version where Albert gets to the group as early as Clemens Point.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter. :)

_Everything goes to shit. First Sean dies in Rhodes. His head gets almost blown off from the blow of the gun. One moment the cheerful Irish alpha was smiling into Arthur's face, the next he's lying in the red dirt, his brain splattered across the street and they're in the middle of an ambush. Arthur is shooting out of the broken window of a gunsmith, his blood rushing, his eyes land on the dead body again and he screams angrily as he fires another round of bullets into the building on the other side of the street until a dead body falls to the ground._

_When they get back to camp, Jack is gone. The family feud Dutch had been carefully planning is a disaster, they got distracted enough that somebody got into their camp and abducted Jack, Abigail is heartbroken, and they end up killing both families. Then the Pinkertons find them and they move again. They find Jack in the care of an Italian guy called Angelo Bronte but they managed to bring the boy home which was a small shimmer of hope. Hope that maybe better times were ahead._

_One day when Arthur is walking through the streets of Saint Denis, he sees a poster. "The last wild American beasts" by Albert Mason, it's an exhibition of Albert's photographies. Arthur smiles and carefully tears the poster down before folding it and putting it into his bag. He marks the date of the opening and plans on visiting his mate. Then the trolley heist turns out to be a set up._

_Dutch is injured and afterwards he closes himself more and more off, talks weird and makes revenge plans. He murders Angelo Bronte. Feeds him to the alligators, it's terrifying and again Arthur allows himself to think they might have found a way out that Dutch got his revenge and will finally calm down. Sometimes at night, Arthur takes out the poster he stole in Saint Denis and studies it._

_The exhibition opening falls onto the same day as their bank heist. Arthur wakes up with a sad feeling, knowing he won't get to see his mate. He makes plans to sneak in tomorrow, just before they'll leave for Tahiti. Maybe Albert will come along. Then John gets arrested and Hosea and Lenny die. He tried to save the young beta, he's right behind him, sees the attacker but Lenny is already dead when he hits the ground. They flee to the river and get on a boat and land in a shithole called Guarma._

_It's hot and Arthur feels like dying but the worst part is watching Dutch loose it and kill the old lady. There was something cold and feral in the way the older alpha killed her. Something that made Arthur's blood run cold._

_When they do return to America, it seems like years have passed. The gang moved on to the swamps but soon the place gets flooded with Pinkertons and they barely make it out alive. Their last hideout is Beaver's Hollow. Dutch made Arthur and Charles clean out the place, it's remote and no place to live and Arthur thinks of Albert and he just knows the photographer would find a way to get himself killed here._

_He waits for a letter, anything that would tell him how Albert was doing, but no letter arrives. He thinks he might be able to forget his mate, but he can't. At night he holds the poster in his hands and his thoughts drift to the omega and he sees dark eyes crinkled with laughter in front of him. His hands reach out to touch him but he's gone._

_He sleeps alot. With the camp being in such a horrible mood there's not much else to do, it seems like everything he does ends up in an argument with another gang member, so he spends his time as far away from the camp as possible. He meets a widow and an old war veteran up in the Grizzlies. They go on a fishing trip and it reminds Arthur of the fishing trips Hosea took him to. But the moment he returns to camp he feels dread. Dutch is shutting himself off, the only one who's still allowed around him is Micah. He's whispering things into the alphas ear, lies, probably and it makes Arthur's stomach drop._

It's a normal day in Beaver's Hollow, he woke up to the sound of Miss Grimshaw screaming at Karen. The alcoholic woman just laughed and took another sip from her bottle, ignoring the older woman until she left, grumbling to herself. Arthur shook his head and decided to visit Hamish again. He even considered taking Charles with him when he sees the half native american sitting by the main fire all by himself. The soft alpha surely could use some time away from the camp, he thought when a loud shout startled him. At first he thought it was Miss Grimshaw again, then he spotted the figure that appeared on the road that led to their camp. The smell hits him first. It's unmistakable. Albert. He's alive and he found him.

The photographer was in the process of getting off his horse, but he was promptly held up by Bill who was pointing a gun at him. Arthur inhaled sharply. "Don't you dare-" He mumbled already running towards the pair.

"Who the fuck are you?" The bulky alpha yelled and shook Albert rather harshly. The omega stumbled and fell but managed to land on his hands and knees. "Please don't! I can't- I am-"

That's when Arthur spotted the bump. It was still small and barely visible but there and the moment his brain registered what was going on he was jumping Bill from behind, tackling him off of his mate. The world seemed to zone in onto one single thought. Protect your mate. Protect your pup. Don't let anyone or anything take them from you. His fangs bared as he landed a harsh blow against Bill's face. "Don't you fucking dare!" He snarled into the other alphas ear and landed another harsh blow. His instinct tells him to use his fangs, bite Bills throat to finish the fight but he managed to control himself and rolled off the other alpha who roared and head-butted Arthur, knocking himself out with the blow, Arthur staggered, his vision swam but he stayed conscious. Blood ran down his nose, it hurts but it's not broken. Arthur took a deep breath in and out. Hosea thaught him how to breath when he was a teen and on the verge of going feral, angry about the smallest thing, like a stranger that looked at him in a funny way. He used it to calm himself. The outlaw growled again towards the unconscious form of Bill before he ran to Albert, practically falling to the ground next to him. He checked the omega over but he wasn't injured.

"How did you find me?" His voice is unbelievable gentle and still somewhat scolding. Albert gave him a loopsided smile. "I was doing an exhibition of my works down in Saint Denis when I heard about a bank rob. Asked a couple of people what was going on and they told me about the van der Linde Gang, They showed me some pictures and I recognized you. I- wasn't sure what to make out of it. They said you fled to Tahiti. See, I knew you wouldn't leave me here, you promised to get me." Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss his stupid, genius mate, he hadn't stopped looking for him in all those weeks, no months. "It's been a few weeks but I talked to a woman in Annesburg who said her daughter was saved by an outlaw with a brown Morgan. Said he didn't wanted her money as a thank and disappeared back to Beaver's Hollow so that's how I found you."

"But your-" The outlaw gestured towards Albert's swollen belly unable to finish his sentence. An alarm bell rang in his head. The memory of Eliza suddenly fresh in his mind. This is different, he reminds himself. "I-" He blushed. "I found out shortly before the exhibition. Was already wondering why I've been feeling sick in the mornings, turns out it wasn't because of the horrible food they have in Saint Denis." Arthur laughed, tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. He felt happier than in months and his hand reached out to touch Albert's belly cautiously. The laughter died in his throat when he saw Dutch approaching, Micah and a few others in tow. The blonde alphas eyes traveled over from Bill to Arthur and then seized in on Albert. "Oh no." Arthur breathed getting in front of his omega.

"What the hell is going on Morgan? Why did you punch Bill?" Micah asked, pulling out a knife and pointing it towards Albert. "You let an outsider into our hideout?" He inhaled, something flashed in his eyes. "What is this? You let a pregnant omega bitch in? Next you invite the whole of Annesburg into the camp?" Micah took a step closer and crouched down in front of them. "What's wrong Morgan? You see a omega and suddenly get all soft?"

Arthur's jaw clenched in anger. He had to swallow down the urge to punch the blonde alpha. He tried to ignore him and addressed Dutch instead. "Dutch, this is Albert Mason, a nature photographer. I met him a couple of months ago near Strawberry and helped him with his photographs from time to time." Dutch narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. "A photographer huh? And how do we know he's not a Pinkerton? Maybe he's taking pictures for them? Maybe you were dumb enough to help him sold us out?" Micah lamented. "A pregnant omega photographer who just randomly walks into our camp? C'mon they're setting us up." The knife is raised right into Albert's face. "I say we kill this weasel before he can reach out to them, send them his head to show we still got some fight in us."

"No! Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on him." Arthur's blood pounds in his ears, his heart races. He knew getting into a fight with Micah was useless, he needed to think to get his mate out of this situation "Albert would never do that. He's" Arthur swallowed around the lump in his throat. "He's my mate."

"What?!" Micah all but screamed, alerting the rest of the camp who came running, he saw Tilly and Mary Beth exchange surprised looks. "He's your mate? How did that happen? Morgan can you explain yourself?" The alpha bared his teeth. He felt ashamed that he had kept Albert a secret from the camp, ashamed that Micah was using his weakness against him and that he was unable to defend himself properly.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you, Micah. Dutch, please, let me talk to you in peace." He pleaded but his leader waved him off. "No Arthur. What you have to say should be heard by everyone." The alpha crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. It managed to intimate most of the camp, Albert as well who cowered next to Arthur.

Dread filled Arthur. All he wanted to do was get Albert to safety. He needed to get this over with. "Fine. I saved him from bandits up in Strawberry. We spend the night together and now he's bearing my pups." A surprise inhale came from some of the woman. Especially Mary Beth, Arthur suspected the woman had been fancying him for a while. They reached out to Albert almost immediately and helped him off the ground, inspecting his belly.

Abigail was the first, followed by Tilly and Mary Beth. "Dutch, please let him stay." Abigail pleaded to Arthur's surprise. "We can't throw him out like that." He probably reminded the beta woman off herself, Arthur thought. More and more people voiced their opinions. Tilly and John agreed to let him stay, Micah and Bill, who was finally awake again, wanted Albert to leave and Miss Grimshaw stayed silent and watched the whole gang arguing.

"Please Dutch, I know I went behind your back. I know we don't bond with outsiders. I know I broke the rules. But Albert means the world to me." Dutch shook his head in disapproval. "My son, what have you done to me? I am disappointed. I won't kill him. We don't kill people who don't deserve it. But he has to stay with us. We can't afford Pinkertons on our heels and they'd find him easily once we'd throw him out. So I allow him to stay."

"What-!" Micah tried to argue but Miss Grimshaw shut him off. "Mister Bell! Dare I to remind you that Dutch is our leader and not you?"

"Thank you, Dutch and uh Susan, thank you." Arthur grabbed Albert's arm and guided him towards his tent, pulled the flaps closed and hugged his mate tightly. "I missed you so much." He almost sobbed when the carrying omegas scent hit him. Albert was silent and shaking slightly, Arthur pressed a hand to his belly. "I'm sorry about this mess. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

The next few days felt even worse than all the weeks before. Half of the camp was giving him the cold shoulder, the others were overly friendly and tried to get as much information out of him as possible. At least Albert seemed in good care, constantly surrounded by at least one woman. Abigail would talk to him about his pregnancy, give him tips and in exchange he helped her read. They often watched Jack play in front of the tent together, Albert would softly stroke a hand over his own belly.

Then there was Micah and his hired guns. They appeared out of nowhere, looked grimly and scared the camp. They also took up the space close to Dutch's tent and vocalized their disapproval over Albert as soon as they sniffed him. Arthur suspected Micah to have incited them, but he had no proof.

He came back to the camp from a meeting with the native americans when he overhead one of them, Cleet a thin beta, joking how he was going to slit the babies throat if it woke him up at night. The punch Arthur threw managed to send him flying off the chair he was sitting on, blood pouring from his broken nose. "If I catch you close to my pup I'm going to kill you, understand?" He snarled into the betas ear who looked honestly terrified.

Albert wasn't allowed to leave the camp, not even with company. Dutch said it was to prevent any harm coming to him, after all there were bandits and murderes in the hills, but Arthur knew it was because he didn't trust his mate. They weren't prisoners, but it felt damn close. Arthur knew they needed an escape plan. He needed to get Albert out, maybe to Hamish or Charlotte. They could look after him. Arthur just needed a little more time to cut himself free from the gang.

He didn't expected anyone to help him. So his first instinct when Charles touched his shoulder when he's getting two plates of food at Pearson's wagon was to take a step back in fear. "You'll need a distraction when you get him out." The native American said without further ado. "How do you know- Nevermind. Yes, I do." Charles knew about lots of things going on around the camp currently, Arthur thought. He seemed to be in the habit of sneaking around when people started whispering. "Listen Arthur, I don't want to scare you. But I overheard one of Micah's minions. They want Albert gone. And I fear-" He swallowed. "I fear they might hurt him. I talked to Marston. We both think it's for the best to get him out before Dutch is going on that train heist. Him and I will create a distraction, Abigail has something to hide his scent. But we need to be quick. Can you two be ready by tomorrow tonight?" Arthur nodded. "I have a cabin in the Grizzlies where he's going to hide. An old veteran lives there. Him and I we- we became friends while I was out hunting. Told him 'bout Albert once or twice. He's capable of protecting himself don't worry."

"Good." Was all Charles said before he nodded and disappeared to leave Arthur with the rest of his preparation.

He rode out to talk to Hamish in the evening. The old veteran seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events but he said he was looking forward to meet Arthur's mate. He allowed them to stay as long as they wanted and send Buell with him to Beaver's Hollow after all Albert had no horse of his own. The alpha hitched the golden beast just outside the camp down the river. He knew Charles was on guard duty tonight so there would be no problems in hitching Buell there.

Afterwards Arthur snuck back into the comfort of his own tent. Albert was lying on the small cot, sleeping peacefully. He stirred awake when Arthur moved to lie besides him and pillowed his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Where have ya been?" He slurred still sleepy. Arthur interwined their hands and inhaled his mates scent. "In the Grizzlies. Visiting a friend of mine." His hand wandered down to stroke over Albert belly. It was growing bigger and bigger with each passing day. "Tomorrow night we'll get you out of here." Arthur promised, leaving a kiss on the omegas cheek. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know. I don't want to leave you either. But… it won't be for long. I promise I'll pack my things and come live with you." Albert raised an eyebrow. "Even if I move back to civilization?" The alpha cringed at the thought. "Who knows. A lot has changed. I guess we can find some sort of compromise." A movement against his hand startled the alpha. His hand fliched off the omegas stomach before he realized what just happened. "Did the pup just-"

Albert hummed happily. "I felt it kick a few times now but never this strong." Another kick and the omega made a soft 'oof' sound. "He's definitely yours." They giggled softly, listening to the noise outside the tent.

Arthur spend the next day like usual, he went out to hunt, although he didn't went as far as usual and afterwards chopped some firewood for the camp. Micah was watching him through half closed eyes, like some sort of big cat, but he didn't said a word, for which Arthur was glad. That evening, a loud shout woke Arthur. He shock Albert's shoulder and pointed at the bottle lying on his nightstand. It smelled faintly of Abigail. "Quick, use this." He watched Albert apply the lotion to his neck and hands to try and conceal his scent. The smell of beta filled the small tent. Even Arthur had trouble to recognize his mates smell. He took the omegas bag and then ushered him out of the tent.

Charles and John were rolling on the ground in a fake fight that had the entire camp watching, some were hollering at them, Miss Grimshaw tried to get them to part. He managed to get to his horse without being spotted. Sadie was on guard duty, she just winked at Arthur and looked into a different direction. They had sold Albert's horse, Dutch thought it could bring in some money, but luckily Hamish had let him borrow Buell. He hadn't ridden the golden horse himself but Hamish had promised it would know the way home by heart. He looked well rested and anticipating.

"You okay boy? I need your help. Your going to bring my mate home. Can you do that for me?" Getting Albert onto the horse wasn't too complicated. His belly was still flat enough, even through he was about half way through his pregnancy. He also gave him most of his money which was little over 4k. "Take this. Hide in the cabin he's bringing you to. There's a friend of mine who lives there. Name's Hamish. He's a bit crazy but you'll like him, he's a bit like me. I'll get you as soon as this blows over."

"Arthur I-" He leaned down to press a lingering kiss to the alphas lips. "I love you." Arthur gave Buell a slap on the horses golden butt. "I love you too." And then he was off and disappeared into the night.

They rode up towards the Grizzlies without being spotted and as soon as the horse slowed down in front of a small cabin Albert got off and sat down on the cold grass. He was breathing heavily, tears running down his cheeks. A noise came from the cabin. Someone walked towards him. "Buell, there you are my boy!" Then steps came closer. "So your Arthur's mate, huh? Didn't took him for the family type." Albert quickly brushed the tears from his face and got up. The veteran smiled kindly and held out his hand. "It's gonna be alright boy."

But deep down Albert knew that it wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We almost did it! The next chapter will play around the same time as the Epilogue in RDR2 but we'll get a couple of flashbacks to explain what happened in the past. 
> 
> I'm a perfectionist and even after rewriting the chapter three times I'm not 100% satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you will still enjoy it.
> 
> *Warning* this chapter contains a somewhat explicit birth scene, I tried to keep it down but I know some people might not like to read this, if your one of those people stop reading around the lines "All Albert knew was that he was soon to find out."

Albert waited. A day passed without Arthur coming to live with him. Hamish was indeed a little bit crazy as it turned out when he went hunting in the woods and returned covered in mud and leaves and told Albert how he got chased by the biggest boar he had ever seen, but he was a good cook and kept Albert entertained. The two quickly bonded and Albert spend the next few days sitting on the front porch with Hamish, his hands stroking his swollen belly as the old beta veteran told him about his past, about the war he fought in and the animals he saw while he was out hunting. The weather was cold and they had to put on a couple of layers to keep the cold away which was unsurprisingly since it was the middle of January and they soon experienced a proper snow storm.

Usually, Albert despised throphy hunters, but Hamish wasn't hunting these animals to hang them above a chimney in a fancy country club and boast about his kill in front of his rich friends, out here in the wilderness, it was either eat or get eaten, even the omega understood that, and so he got comfortable on the ratty old couch in front of Hamish's chimney and red a book while the veteran cooked their dinner, the delicious smell made his stomach growl, outside the snowstorm was still going on, blowing snowflakes against the windows.

A whole week passed and not a single word from Arthur. Neither him nor Hamish were able to go and sneak into the van der Linde Gangs hideout to find out if he was well so all they could do was wait and see. 

Two weeks passed and the kicks Albert was experiencing grew stronger and stronger with every day that passed. Hamish had let him have the bed and retreated to the couch, knowing that soon Albert's back would give him hell no matter where he slept, but at least he had a warm and comfortable place to lie down. Albert had packed out his camera and with Hamish's help, shot a couple of photographs just outside the cabin after the snowstorm had passed. He got a nice photograph of the boars that roamed the forrests and a stunning sunset over the snow covered lake right in front of the house. Albert enjoyed the time in the cabin, but at night his thoughts kept wandering to Arthur and his belly would tighten with anxiety. Suddenly he was short of breath and his head spinning ever so slightly as he laid on the simple cot. He couldn't stop the thoughts from coming, of Arthur dying before he could get back to Albert, Arthur being shot in the back as he tried to sneak out of the camp, Arthur dying on a heist gone wrong his thoughts kept coming up with a different scenario each time. On those nights the omega would let the tears run free and hardly any sleep would come to him.

Almost a month passed and the snow was starting to melt again, Albert was starting to fall into a routine, getting ready in the mornings with Hamish preparing breakfast (the omega wasn't allowed around the stove after he almost burned the cabin to the ground when he tried to make scrambled eggs), after that they would tend to Buell together and while Hamish was out hunting , Albert would do a couple of chores like washing dirty clothes by the lake or cleaning the cabin until one morning a horse rode past their cabin. Hamish waved at the stranger, an old native american, who gave him a sad smile. 

"Hamish Sinclair, it's good to see you." The man said and his deep voice sounded coars and broken. "Rains Fall, it's been weeks since I saw anyone of your tribe passing through these woods. How are you? How is Eagle Flies?" Rains Fall looked towards the ground and sighed deeply.

"My son was shot by a couple of military men." Hamish inhaled sharply. "Oh my lord, I'm sorry to hear that." He patted the native americans back. "So your getting ready to move again?" Rains Fall nodded his eyes still on the ground and Albert shuffled a few feet closer. "I- I'm sorry for your loss." He said honestly and held out his hand. Rains Fall took it and nodded as a way of thanking him. His eyes fell onto the omegas belly. The shirt he was wearing was hardly fitting anymore and he knew that he soon needed to get a bigger pair, his vest already wasn't closing properly anymore. Rains Fall watched him. His dark eyes reflected something Albert couldn't quite place. "Your Arthur Morgan's mate." He stated after some time. The way he said it showed he had no doubts about the omegas identity. Albert's eyes went wide. 

"You know Arthur?" Albert asked hopefully. His heart started to race in hopes of seeing his mate again. 

"I do. He's at the Wapiti Reservation right now. His friend Charles found him close to Beaver's Hollow." Albert felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He staggered a bit. "He's- he's alive?" He breathed, pressing a hand in front of his mouth.

Rains Fall squeezed his shoulder, his eyes still sad. "He's very weak and in no position to travel, but yes my friend, he's alive." At that Albert's ears perked up. Weak? What did the old alpha mean with weak?

"What happened to him?"

"Charles said it was an ambush. They came from Annesburg or Van Horn, dozens of men. They killed some of his gang members, Charles burried those he could identify. Burned everything to the ground. It was a massaker." No, Albert thought. He remembered the faces of those who had been nice to him around the camp. Abigail and John, Tilly and Mary Beth. Were they all dead?

"And Arthur?"

"Charles found him beaten to unconsciousness. He has a couple of broken bones and a stab wound in the back but he will live." 

That was all the informations Albert needed to hear to burst into tears. "Thank you, Rains Fall was it? Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without your help and- and Charles, please thank him from me when you see him."

"I will. I will tell him that you're here and waiting for Arthur. We will bring him to you as soon as he's stable enough to travel." Albert was over the moon. He pulled the native american into a tight hug and thanked him again and again. 

The next weeks seemed to stretch. Hamish was going on small hunts close to the cabin or fishing on the lake and Albert watched him from the cabin. He was starting to wear more and more of the old veterans clothes. His own shirts didn't fit anymore. His back started to hurt and no matter how warm he kept himself at night the pain always returned on the next day and made him whince when he sat down at the small table in Hamish's kitchen. 

Arthur wrote to him. 

One day a letter arrived. It contained a couple of words from the alpha, written in a shaky handwriting. He told Albert to wait for him that he was getting stronger and stronger and Rains Fall expected him to be able to travel any day now. Albert wrote back. Three pages, about how much he missed his mate, about the animals he photographed and how fast the pup was growing and soon a second letter arrived. Arthur was writing about living with the Wapitis, about Charles and how bored he was. The last sentence made Albert shout happily. Hamish almost dropped the can of coffee he was brewing when he heard it.

"I'm sorry, jesus, I- Arthur is coming!" He announced happily and waved the letter in front of the betas face. Hamish huffed and said it was about time. "We need someone to take over the hunting for me, your eating like a hungry bear." The beta joked, making Albert whince and turn a deep shade of red.

And then Arthur finally came home. Albert had seen them approach from the other side of the lake and ran out of the cabin, almost stumbling over his own feet. Arthur was riding behind his friend Charles on a beautiful greyish black and white horse. He was thin, much thinner than Albert remembered and something about his posture wasn't right but he was alive. Alive and breathing and jumping down the horse to ran the rest of the way until he wrapped his arms around his mate and inhaled his familiar scent. "I missed you. I missed you so much." Albert sobbed into Arthur's shoulder, his hands grabbing the alphas back and he could hear him trying, and failing, to suppress a pained groan when Albert's hands found his still healing wound. "Oh!" Albert quickly retreated his hands and placed them on either side of Arthur's cheeks, leaning in for a passionate kiss. "I missed you too." Arthur's voice cracked a little and he sniffled a tear rolling down his cheek, Albert used his thumb to swipe it away. "I'm sorry. For everything." He sobbed loudly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

They were interrupted by Charles politely clearing his throat. "I'll best get going." The half native american said and nodded towards the two of them. "I'll visit, I promise, but first I need to make sure the Wapitis find a new home." He nodded at Arthur and waved at them before turning his horse and trotting around the lake. Soon he disappeared behind the trees and the two men retreated into the cabin.

"Hamish! Arthur is here!" Albert announced happily as they entered the cabin. The old beta rolled his eyes. "I know, you were screaming so loud I bet you scared off all the animals in the Grizzlies." When the beta noticed Albert face falling he gave him a playful smack on the back. "I'm just messing with you, boy, let's get comfortable. I think Arthur needs some rest." The alpha waved him off but he did looked exhausted from the relatively short travel down to Hamish's cabin so the two men helped him lie down on the bed. "I'll get us something to eat, you stay with him." Hamish said with a wink and grabbed his rifle before he left. 

They lied down facing each other. Albert tracing Arthur's face with his long fingers. The alpha closed his eyes and sighed. "Missed you." He murmured. His arms wrapped around Albert chest. They had to find a comfortable position with Albert's belly being at least twice the size of their last encounter in Beaver's Hollow. "Missed you too." The photographer reassured. His finger catched on Arthur's twin scars and he took his time stroking them. "What happened?" Albert knew that Arthur probably needed time to come to terms with all that happened but he needed to know just how bad it gotten. "Micah happened." The outlaw sneered. "The little rat sold us out. We came back from the train heist and everything went to shit. Uncle and Pearson left, Abigail was taken by the Pinkertons. They were following us for a couple of months now but they never took one of us into their custody before. Me 'n Sadie get her out and returned her with little Jack an' Tilly. I think they made it out. 'N then I got back an' the place got swarmed by Pinkertons so I ran." He started to slur most of his sentences and Albert decided he knew enough for the time being. "It's alright Arthur, your safe now. We-" He pointed at his swollen belly. "We are safe." 

That was the first time he saw Arthur smile in a long time. He nodded sleepily and his shoulders relaxed underneath the soft blanket. They fell asleep cuddling as close together as Albert's belly would allow it, hands interwined.

They both must have been exhausted because when Albert opened his eyes again it was the next day. Arthur was still there. He exhaled loudly, so it wasn't just a dream, thank god.

The omega snuck out of the bedroom to help Hamish with breakfast but turned promptly when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. The sight made him almost drop the plate he was holding. Arthur was standing in the doorway, shirtless. A thick white bandage was wrapped around his chest and he had a couple of slowly fading bruises, but was undeniably attractive and the sight made Albert mouth water. "You look good. Much better than yesterday." The outlaw huffed. "You should have seen the other guy." He joked and sat down at the table with a low groan. They sat next to each other at the table, hands interwined underneath the table as Arthur shoveled food into his mouth. "My god one could think this is your first proper meal in months." Hamish said with wide eyes when the alpha grabbed another piece of meat and put it on his plate. "In a way I guess it is." Arthur replied between bites. "Don't get me wrong the Wapitis did everything they could and they shared their food, but with the military rationing their supplies there was only so much they could spare." Hamish looked shocked and shook his head in disbelief. "Is it that bad?" 

The alpha nodded. "It is." 

Slowly his strength started to return. He began chopping firewood for the chimney, brushed Buell in the mornings and after Hamish took him for a ride and helped Albert to clean the cabin. Afterwards they would sit on the couch together, Arthur holding Albert hand in his and occasionally leaving a kiss to his knuckles as Albert talked to him about everything that came to his mind. Soon the omega wasn't able to do much without getting tired and laying down for a nap. He knew that he was well into his ninth month of being pregnant and it showed. The thought of going into labor lingered on his mind.

His throat got tight and he felt short of breath every time his mind started spinning these fantasies. His knowledge was limited of what would happen, he just never had thought about mating and all that stuff before, the few books he knew about the topic had helped little and even if Hamish was there to help he wasn't sure if everything would run smoothly.

All Albert knew was that he was soon to find out.

The first thing he noticed was the pain in his lower back that kept waking him up one night followed by cramps. They weren't bad, he had experienced much worse but they started to bother him. He huffed and turned in Arthur's arms. 

The alpha blinked his eyes open and yawned. "Can't sleep?" Albert shook his head. "No, I have this pain in my back that's really bothering me." He complained to his mate. Arthur kissed his forehead. "I can massage it if you want to." Albert was about to say yes when he heard the popping sound and something wet dripped out of him. Arthur heard it too and jumped out of the bed. "Oh my lord!" Albert called out in surprise. He had expected to give birth soon but not so soon. To his surprise the pain was currently tolerable, he wondered if and when it was going to become more painful. 

"Hamish! We need you!" The brunette outlaw rushed into the living room and woke his old veteran friend up by shaking his shoulders. Hamish was looking around confused. "What is it? Is the boar back?"

"What? No! Albert is having a baby you dumbass." He scolded and shoved Hamish his artificial leg into his hand. "We need warm water! And a set of clean sheets. And-"

A sudden call of his own name had him rushing back into the bedroom. "It's okay Albert, I'll be back in a minute." His mate nodded, anxiety keeping him from using actual words. His heart was pounding wildly and he felt ready to pass out any minute. The pain was still manageable but he really needed his mate to help. 

He could feel the pain starting to flare up, it hurted much more than before and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming. And then Arthur was back and holding his hand, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin on the back and he whispered words of encouragement into Albert's ear as the pain grew from bad to worse.

Minutes stretched into hours. He felt ready to pass out from the pain and exhaustion, the only thing keeping him grounded was Arthur's voice in his ear that talked him through it. His constant praise of "your doing great keep pushing." and "Hamish said it won't be long now, please stay with me darling." echoed through Albert's brain and then he was vaguely aware of being told to push and the pain got so bad he started crying until he thought he couldn't take much more.

"I can't do this, Arthur I can't."

"Yes you can please Albert do it for me!" His mate encouraged pressing a gentle kiss to Albert's sweaty forehead. "One more push please Albert." The photographer groaned when he felt the next wave of pain and pushed as hard as he could. The pressure that had been building up in his lower regions was suddenly gone and he registered a new, different sound. It was the sound of a crying infant.

"Congratulations boys, it's a little alpha girl." Hamish smiled and handed the baby over to Arthur who took her gently into his arms. The way he held her reminded Albert that the alpha was not completely new to being a father. He got sad for a moment when he tried to imagine how terrible it must have felt for Arthur to experience loosing his family. When he looked at the tiny baby in Arthur's arms, with her fair skin and dark brown tufft on her head he felt the strong urge to wrap her in her arms and protect her from any harm. "She's absolutely gorgeous." Arthur said in awe handing the tiny baby over to his mate. "She is." He agreed and pressed a couple of wet, sloppy kisses on the babies cheek. "Beatrice." Albert said more to himself.

"What?" His mate sounded a bit shocked. "I- That was my mother's name."

"I know. I saw her picture on your nightstand." When he noticed Arthur's wide eyes he quickly added. "We can pick another name if you want." 

"No. I think it suits her. Beatrice Sadie Mason." He nodded. 

Hamish had just returned from outside where he had gotten rid of the water and dirty sheets. He smiled and nodded at the parents. "Good job. Both of you." He then crossed the room to check on Albert. Worry flashed on his face. "Arthur, I need your help here. Albert's bleeding a bit and I need an extra pair of hands to patch him up." The alpha nodded and ruffled his mates dark hair. "I'll be back immediately." He promised.

Albert nodded. The exhaustion hit him like a punch in the guts. He had trouble keeping his eyes open but he tried his best, staring into Beatrice's sleeping face. She definitely had a resemblance to both of them. Albert thought. He could hear the other two men talking loudly but they sounded far away and he was soon drifting off to sleep.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. This is the epilogue to this story, thanks to all of you for the nice comments and kudos it means a lot to me.
> 
> So the final chapter plays around the same time as the Epilogue 2 in RDR2 everything is the same except for the fact that Arthur survived so that means Micah will die at the hands of John, Abigail and John move to Beecher's Hope etc.

"Oh no. Oh no no no! Hamish, put that down please." 

Albert tried to catch the toddler when he took off from his place next to his father. "Beatrice! Could you take Hamish for me?" He called into the back of the small photostudio while simultaneously trying to grab the toddler who managed to slip through his fingers every time. "Right away father!" The little girl came running and catched the toddler with ease. She pulled the camera lense from her brothers tiny hands and handed them back to her father. He could feel his shoulders relaxing slightly. Hamish had successfully destroyed one of his cameras a few months back when he fell over one of his own toys. After that the omega had banned toys in the entire studio. 

At least he had felt sorry for it and kept apologizing. Arthur had laughed at Albert when he told him in the evening, after Arthur and him had finished putting the kids to bed and were cuddling on the couch together, sharing a glass of wine between them. "He takes after you." The alpha laughed, his whole body shaking with the force of his laughter. Albert took another sip from his wine and groaned. "Yes I fear so." 

He leaned back against his husband's broad chest. It was roughly seven years ago that he gave birth to Beatrice. He was exhausted and terrified, Arthur had tried his best to help him through the night but it still left a sour taste in Albert's mouth when he remembered it. They had patched him up afterwards and let him rest for a couple of days and he was pretty sure Arthur kept checking on him in fear Albert was going to experience some sort of complications from the birth but as it turned out he was fine, just in need of some rest.

Beatrice was a calm baby, sleeping through most nights and they enjoyed their new life in the cabin up in the Grizzlies very much. Hamish flourished. He and Arthur went hunting together and when he wasn't outside he helped Albert with the baby, he would hold her in his arms and gently sing to her until the baby was asleep. Mostly, he sung songs he learned back in the war, they were far from child friendly sometimes but she was a baby so it didn't really mattered. The wildlife photographs were put to a hold, although sometimes Albert managed to convince Arthur to take a few snaps with his camera when he was outside. 

A year went by. Arthur Morgan was dead, they visited his grave together, stared at the words Charles had written down onto the beautiful cross without saying a word. Now it was Arthur Mason. Albert's husband, his mate and father of his children. 

They heard stories of old gang members, of Pinkertons and the Wapitis. But Arthur never visited his old friends. He occasionally wrote a letter to Charles asking the half native american how he was but that was about it. He had given up the outlaw life.

Then Hamish passed away. It was quick and unexpected. The boar he was chasing for over a year got him when he was out hunting with Arthur. There was nothing he could do. Buell stood beside and watched his owner bleed to death. His hooves trampled the ground and his ears were lying flat against his head in discomfort. "I know boy I know." Arthur sniffled and patted the golden horse. He carried Hamish's dead body back to their little cabin and burried him outside. Afterwards they knew they had to move on. Hamish had been what held them to the cabin. But Albert's work was important and he had been holding it off for long enough. So they packed everything up and did the only thing Arthur had never imagined of himself. They moved into civilization. 

New York was busy and dirty and so much worse than Saint Denis, the people were rude and the streets covered in dirt.

They lived in a small one bedroom apartment above a tailor, the noises coming from the shop and the apartment above them kept Arthur awake at night and he would sometimes go to a nearby park to get some fresh air before he'd return to try and fall asleep again. Albert opened his exhibition and it was a total success. The people loved his pictures and he sold dozens of copies. But the biggest success was watching Beatrice grow up. 

He managed to photograph her first steps she took in the living room of their apartment, Arthur holding her by the hand to steady her, a big smile on his face as the toddler stood on shaking legs and looked up at her pa with giant dark brown eyes. That was the moment he felt completely home.

After a couple of months in the city they realized that New York was too busy for both of them. Poor Buell was spending his days in a stable across the city and only got out when Arthur found the time but they had little places to go. The horse ached for the wilderness he had spend his entire life in. And so was Arthur.

It was no surprise when they packed their bags once more and moved to Saint Denis. 

A friend of Albert had sold him a nice photostudio plus the apartment above for a respectable price. He still went outside shoot the local flora but mostly he photographed people now. Beatrice was sitting with him and watched her father work or she was playing with the toy horse Arthur had carved out of a piece of wood. 

They weren't planning on getting pregnant again. But then it happened and neither Arthur nor Albert could deny how happy they were when their little alpha boy Hamish was born. Hamish John Mason, he was the exact opposite of his sister. Wild and fierce. With fair brown hair, blue eyes and the worst temper Albert had seen besides that of his husband. He looked like a mini version of him too. The only thing he had in common with Albert was his ability to get himself into trouble. 

The two made quite the pair. Arthur always laughed when he had to sort the mess, Albert and Hamish managed to get themselves in, out. He tried his best to spend as much time with his family but sometimes he just had to get outside and breath some fresh air instead of the weird industrial smell that clung to Saint Denis. He went hunting in the Grizzlies and stayed in their old cabin, making sure Hamish's grave was cared for. He sold pelts to trappers and took a couple of odd jobs here and there. He stopped when Albert found out he was pregnant again.

Hosea was born in the middle of a stormy night. They were lucky a doctor managed to get through to them. Soaked to the bone but there he was. And they needed a doctor. Albert lost a lot of blood, even more than with Beatrice, the old cut they had stitched up when the little alpha girl was born tore open again. Arthur sat beside him and couldn't do anything besides kissing his husband's forehead and whisper that everything would be alright while the doctor did everything he could to save his mate.

It was a night full of anxiety and uncertainty. In the end, Albert was alive. Shaking like a leave and paler than the first time he helped Arthur skin a deer years ago but he was alive. Arthur thanked the doctor a million times, who adviced against another pregnancy before he left them at the crack of dawn with a tip to his hat. Hosea was an actual angel, quiet and always giggling happily in his cot when he spotted one of his dad's head poking over the rim to look at him. The omega boy was chunkier than the other two, with soft curly hair and Albert's brown eyes. Albert couldn't tear his eyes off the newborn.

That was half a year ago and Albert still wondered what he did to deserve his little family. He was out of commission for a couple of weeks in which Arthur took over the studio for him. He was pretty good, and secretly enjoyed the work, especially since it meant being close to his family.

Charles came to visit, his shoulder still stiff from being shot but beaming when he was soon ambushed by three small children that climbed into his lap and played with his long dark hair. He got each of the babies a present, handmade toys, all representing animals. Hosea got a bear of course, and Arthur smiled at the sudden memory of going out to hunt that giant beast with the other Hosea all those years ago. He told them about John, how he and Abigail got married and Micah's death on top of Mount Hagen. Arthur seemed on edge. 

Late at night, after Charles left, he told Albert that he was supposed to be the one that get to kill Micah. "He took everything from me. He destroyed the gang. If it wasn't for him, Hosea would be still alive. And Lenny, Miss Grimshaw and maybe even Sean." His hands balled into fists. "I should have gone with them. Instead I'm wasting my time in the city." He instantly regretted his words when he saw the look on Albert's face. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He rubbed a hand over his face. "It's alright Arthur. I know this isn't the life you imagined for yourself-"

Arthur stopped him with a lingering kiss. "Your right. I imagined myself dying before the nineteenth century ended. You saved me, Albert."

The photographer laughed. "And here I always thought it was the other way round."

"No, you needed protection, but I needed someone to save me." Arthur breathed against his mates lips before deepening the kiss. His arms wrappe around Albert's naked body. They had to be careful with the stitches, but somehow they managed and for the next couple of hours the room was filled with soft moans and occasional gasps.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Arthur's voice startled the photographer from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh nothing, just… life." The alpha hummed and set his bag down before shedding off his coat. Beatrice and Hamish quickly stormed towards their dad telling him about their day. "Daddy! I have another wobbly tooth!" Beatrice announced and grinned brightly at him to show off the tooth. Hamish shoved his sister out of the way and motioned for Arthur to come closer. "I tried to steal papa's camera." The young boy said in a low voice, that was still loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Did you?" Arthur smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "Cheeky little monkey." 

He took off his hat and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's lips. "Busy day?" 

Albert shook his head. "Not really. There's a couple coming in at 2pm to get a portrait taken." He flipped through his small notebook but couldn't find anything else. Arthur nodded, Albert could see the wheels turning in his head. "Care to join me for lunch? We can go to the french backery down the street."

Albert felt his heart flutter. He never expected Arthur to grow so comfortable in the city but here he was, freshly washed, with neatly stilled hair and a trimmed beard, wearing a set of clean clothes. He picked up Hamish and Beatrice and held each of them in one arm. 

"Alright, I'll go get Hosea." 

The omega rushed into the back of the shop to get a jacket for himself. Hosea was lying in the portable cot they had set up in the room, blinking up at him with big brown eyes. "Hello mister." He cooed and picked the baby up before he returned to the rest of his family. 

"Ready?" Arthur asked, holding the door open for him.

"Ready." Albert reassured and they left the shop to get lunch with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice Sadie Mason -alpha 
> 
> Hamish John Mason - alpha
> 
> Hosea Leonard Mason - omega
> 
> Just to clarify things. Thanks again for reading, see you next time!


End file.
